Empty Memories
by xxrestless-heartxx
Summary: James Neutron's experiment has gone out of control and he also has to save the one that matters most in his life... Chapter 2: The Ultimate Sacrifice is up!
1. Default Chapter

"Uh….." Jimmy said, " It's 7:30 already!!! Guess I'd better get ready for school or I'm going to miss the bus!!"

He quickly ran into the bathroom to have his hair done by the Robo-Barber.

"Ha, it's times like these that I'm glad that I am such a genius!" he chuckled to himself.

After allowing the Shoe Bot to tie his shoes for him, grabbing his bag, and giving a quick pat to his faithful robot dog, Goddard, Jimmy slid down the banister and landed quite gracefully on his feet.

"Whoo hoo!" hooted Jimmy "Now that is adrenaline pumpin."

He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin and a small carton of milk. He received a sweet kiss from his mom and ran out the front door to catch the bus.

"Be careful, sweetie! And have a great day at school." Mrs. Neutron shouted.

As the bus doors closed, Jimmy gave a wink and waved good bye to his mother.

Jimmy looked around the bus; he was wondering where in the world he was going to sit. And there he saw Carl, his best friend.

"Hey, morning Carl." said Jimmy.

"Back at you good buddy." Carl returned

"Hey this seat taken?

"Come on buddy…it's always open to a friend like you, Jimmy"

Jimmy smiled as he sat down next to his friend; it's times like these when he really enjoyed the simple pleasures of life.

"Thanks, Carl!" Jimmy said with a big grin on his face.

Soon school was in full swing, but it was not exciting at all….. They were going through a review lesson to get ready for their test. Yet…several thoughts were going through Jimmy's mind. Apparently, he had tuned out Ms. Fowl's blabbering and was deep in his own thoughts. Suddenly he gave a desperate sigh just at the same time the school bell rang. The school bell may be loud, but Carl was able to notice Jimmy's pitiful sigh.

Jimmy thankfully gathered his books. He was really glad that school was over. Then he felt a pat on his shoulder. He dropped his books and turned around with wide eyes.

"I didn't do it!" Jimmy nervously yelled.

"Relax Jimmy…." Carl calmly said.

"Oh, Carl….it's you. Hey, where's Sheen?"

"Sheen….? Oh, he's got a date with Libby today, remember?"

"Oh, right."

Carl helped Jimmy pick up his books and the two of them walked together out of the school.

"Hey, Jim?"

"Yeah, Carl?"

"I heard you sigh. W-w-what's the matter?" stuttered Carl.

"Hm? Aw, Carl…. It's nothing really….It's just some dumb invention that I was working on, but so far it's turning out to be a complete failure. I don't want to bum you out with one of my stories." Jimmy answered.

"So…you'll be okay?" Carl questioned.

"Yup! You shouldn't worry, but thanks though."

Carl gave Jimmy a reassuring look.

"You know I'm always there for you and when you need me give me a call, 'kay?" Carl said as he patted Jimmy on the back.

"Thanks, Carl, you know it."

Jimmy looked at his watch and realized that it was 4:30. It was time for Carl's favorite show….Llamapalooza: The Animated Series.

"Hey, Carl….you'd better run home. Llamapalooza will be on really soon!" Jimmy yelled.

"Gotta go, Jimmy….Thanks!!!" yelled Carl as he quickly ran home.

Jimmy watched Carl run off as he waved goodbye. Like other days, he was pretty excited that school was over, but today, he just felt like taking a walk in the park. As he carelessly strutted about the park, he gazed at the clear vast open space of the sky.

"Gosh, Retroville has gotten pretty boring since the time my friends and I got super powers." Jimmy said with a sigh. "Not much has happened at all……."

He stood over the fountain and gazed at his reflection. He turned his head from side to side evaluating all the angles of his face. He never did care what he looked like, but one things for sure his hairstyle was quite unique and his eyes were unlike anyone else's. His eyes were like deep pools of sapphire that practically anyone can't help but get hypnotized by them. Then his eyes turned upward back towards the sky.

"I wish that something really great would happen in Retroville…something that I will never ever forget!" Jimmy prayed as he tossed a quarter into the fountain.

And with that being said…..he flew up in a whirlwind with his jetpack backpack and headed towards home, but little did he know that his wish was about to come true…….he would receive an adventure that would perhaps change his whole life forever.


	2. The Ultimate Sacrifice

... 30 years into the future ...

"Oh, oh, man!!! Did you see the look on his face!!! This has got to be one of the best pranks in my whole entire life.!" James screamed.

"Hee hee, gosh that has got to be a pretty funny prank….and I probably have to agree with you, it has got to be your best one yet, James." exclaimed Chibi.

"Why thank you." James replied as he took a graceful bow as Chibi applauded.

Chibi giggled. She really loved hanging around with James; he made her feel right at home. Jimmy looked up and gazed into Chibi's eyes. Those hazel eyes seemed to sparkle with every cute giggle.

"Girls are always on Dick's feet just begging for him to sit with them, or eat with them, or even go on dates with him. I just had to play a fart prank on the poor looser!" Jimmy said in a high pitched voice as he tapped Chibi on the nose. "Of course……you ….uh..don't like him….do you?"

"Are you talking about Dick!? I wouldn't even share the air with that guy for a million dollars!" Chibi exclaimed.

James blushed, but he couldn't let Chibi see that. He still wanted to keep his masculine reputation which he always thought would someday win Chibi's sweet heart. Instead of showing his face, he simply turned around and signaled their limo to go home. After all, it was a Friday and the two of them wanted to spend the whole afternoon together.

James turned back to face Chibi and asked, "So….what do you want to do; hey, we've got the whole afternoon ahead of us!"

Chibi looked at James quite thoughtfully and replied, "Before we decide on anything, I really want to thank you for spending the whole day with me…."

"Hey, what are friends for? I mean what's a girl to do when one of her best friends are gone on a trip?"

"Yeah, I guess I really miss Lindsay….I miss her a whole lot!"

"I understand that….And that's why the J-man is here to ease the pain."

Chibi smiled and replied, "Thank you for always being there for me."

"No…Chibi…You are the one who is always there for me."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Say, how about we go to the Candy Bar? I hear that Carl has got a new menu item!!"

"Now that sounds like an excellent idea!" Chibi giggled.

Together they made their way to the Candy Bar and next they enjoyed a wonderful walk around the park. Chibi loved to stop by and sniff all the roses while James stood right next to her. James didn't want Chibi to get stung by a bee; he would always receive a sharp pang through is heart whenever he would see his Chibi in pain. They took a walk by the lake, talked to some of their friends, and even had a little fun on the swings. The two eighth graders had so much fun that, unfortunately they realized that it was getting late and they both decided it was time to head home.

There was silence as the two of them walked together in the night…until..

"James, I want to thank you for an absolutely wonderful day!" Chibi sighed.

"Nah, don't mention it…."

"You see..it's been an awful long time since…I ever had a day like this."

James turned his head to the sighed and he looked downward and replied, "Yeah, it must have been awful hard to go through what you've been through…."

"True, but when I'm around you…you make me like I'm right at home. It's like you're my big brother..always there for me and..and watching out for me."

James really like what he was hearing and decided that he would tell Chibi the truth as soon as they were passed the Neutron courtyard.

"Okay…." James thought. "It's now or never!!!!!!!!!! No! I can't do it…Aw, dang! Chibi's looking right at me! Come on you dumb idiot!"

James began, "Chibi, there's something really important that I have to tell you and this can't wait."

"Go ahead, James." Chibi smiled.

"See…the truth is…that I, well, I –I-I-I-I-I- l-l-l…….."

Suddenly, they both heard a noise from the bushes. The noise was so abrupt that James immediately stopped speaking. Chibi had jumped and had already run really close to James' side.

"Don't worry, Chibi" James lovingly whispered. "I will protect you."

James turned towards the bushes and yelled, "Yo, whoever you are, I'm a 9th degree black belt in taekwondo, so you better just show yourself and get your butt whooped at the same time!!!"

Then a dark shadowy figure emerged from the thick bushes and soon he loomed under the moonlight. Both James and Chibi were able to discern this figure now.

Their follower had green eyes that seemed to shine the darkness of pure evil and his hair was a pure gold yellow. He had unprofessionally clenched fist that were ready for a fight and one manic little smile. These features belonged to that of Eustace Stritch's son, Devin Stritch.

"What do you want?" questioned James.

"I am here to simply claim what is rightfully mine." Devin calmly answered.

"And what would that be?"

"That experiment of yours…the one standing right there." chuckled Devin.

"Huh? How in the world did you find out about my DNA experiment?!"

"Oh, I have my sneaky little ways of knowing things..things that I know should be mine!"

"Reeeaaaaaallllyyyyyy……and what would your claims be on my Chibi?"

"Her power. I will use it to take over the world and the universe."

"You do know that Chibi has other qualities other than her powers… She is a sweet considerate person and nothing you do can ever make her use her powers for your personal gain!" screamed James.

"Then let's say we fight and the winner…"

"Will be able to keep Chibi..don't worry, he will!" James interrupted pointing to himself. Then he turned to Chibi whispered, "Look…I'm sorry about..thi-"

But Chibi gave him a look that signaled him to go and proceed with the fight, for she had true confidence in him.

James then started off things with a neck strike followed by a jump back spinning kick. Devin returned with a punch that missed James. James jumped up and did a step hook kick right in mid air, which knocked Devin to the ground.

The fighting continued for several minutes. Chibi cringed as she heard all of the grunts and screams coming from the fight. She didn't like violence, but she believed that sometimes..it's the only option. She pondered for a few moments and she decided that she would try and help James. After all, she can manage her powers pretty well, but she knew James, he didn't like seeing her get hurt.

The fight paused for a few moments as the two of them glared at each other. James had received a cut on his forehead, his hair was ruined, and his school uniform-a wreck. Devin on the other hand-much worse. He had received three cuts on his face and perhaps a scar that would last for life, a bloody hand, and a marred uniform.

Chibi screamed, "James, I am going to help you!"

And with that she ran towards the fighting scene. James turned his head around and gave Chibi a worried look, but little did he know what was going on behind him. Devin was charging his time ray gun.

"Ha ha ha, this device will send James into the past temporarily stalling him from saving his precious Chibi. Later on I will destroy him once I gain complete control over her power." Devin snickered.

James turned around to face Devin and was faced with the time ray gun.

"Well, looks like Chibi has given me enough time to charge this baby. Oh, would you look at that..she is already working for me."

"A time ray!! I should have known that you were a cheater..can't even finish off his own fight!" retorted James.

"Say goodbye, James Neutron" yelled Devin as he pulled the trigger.

Chibi couldn't stand to see James gone forever after all that he has done for her. Within a split second, Chibi ran right in front of the gun and was shot in place of James.


End file.
